Family Values
by Ryn729
Summary: Hinata is set to marry Neji, to preserve the Byakugan. But she does not love him, her heart belong to a certain yellow headed shinobi. Lots of twists, turns, and lemons in future chapters. Start off as HinNeji, but really a HinaNaru. Little incest.Pairing
1. Changes

-1Hinata woke up with a slight stretch and a shy yawn. She looked up to sky were the moon was still boldly shining as she began to put on her clothes. Many years had passed since Sasuke had returned to the village and life in Konoha returned to previous normalcy.

She felt the swollen flesh over her fresh ANBU mark before putting on a plain black long sleeve shirt and zipping an additional sweater on top of it. She had been inducted into the prestigious organization yesterday after months of intensified training that almost lead to her death on several occasions.

As she brushed her hair she looked at herself in the mirror, she noticed how much she changed in the past couple of years, as well as the other former rookies in her graduating class.

She had matured quite a bit physically, she had the normal curves of twenty year old woman, longer hair that hung more wildly around her face and scars that remained as proof of her more difficult battles. Her ivory eyes were also fiercer with experience, resulting from her heavy training and new found strength. She had become more comfortable in her own skin and confident in herself. She had become a different Hinata, a better one she felt as the placed the brush down on the table and stood up to leave.

The crisp night air was refreshing as she inhaled it deeply. _My last day, _she thought as she jumped into the nearby trees and set off in a sprint. Today was her last day before she was to be sent on a reconnaissance mission that was expected to last at least three months. Never liking to be too far away from her home, Hinata decided to spend the day soaking up enough Konoha to last her the three months.

But first, she would train just a bit more.

The thought of her first ANBU mission fueled her as she activated her Byakugan and attacked her targets with her full strength. She continued for a solid hour before the sun started to appear on the horizon, signaling the end to her training.

With a boisterous smile she left the training ground heading for her home.

Hiashi was eating breakfast in silence with his smaller daughter when Hinata entered the room in a rush. As she began to rummage through the refrigerator. He watched his daughter, who had changed so much and wondered if he was happier for it or if he missed his shy weak little Hinata from so long ago. She had been through a lot in her life and the girl he watched now was a result of it all. Sure she was older, stronger, more independent, but had always been the one turning her away as she struggled for his acceptance and now that it was clear she did not need it, he felt like the one being shunned.

Hinata sat down next to Hanabi after retrieving some fruit from the refrigerator. They engaged in simple talk as they ate their meals modestly. Hinata was now sufficiently stronger then her little sister whom she resented so much growing up, and although Hanabi was destined to surpass her, she had come to accept this and treasure her little sister.

"And what are your plans for today, Hinata?", Hiashi asked while taking a sip of his tea, eyes shut closed.

Hinata composed her self before answering, "Not much sir, just a few things before I leave tomorrow", in a tone so modest it sounded like a child spoke them. As much as she had changed she was still respectful to the man who was both her father and clan leader, and regarded him with a slight air of fear.

Hiashi nodded at the response and continued to drink when the door to the kitchen slid open. Without lifting their heads everyone at the table knew who had entered.

He was different things to different people. He was a clan member to Hanabi, a nephew to Hiashi, the prodigy to the Hyuuga clan and fiancé to Hinata.


	2. Battles

**Author's Note: Hola everyone, or anyone. I posted chapter one of this just to say that I posted something on Fanfic, and decided that I would only continue if I got a certain amount of reveiws. Well, I did not get many but whatever, I like this story and I have alot of ideas as to where it is going. I decided that there will be ALOT of romance in this and many twists and turns and some anngst and blah. It will have almost every pairing at some point and by the end everyone will have some one, I mean EVERYONE. Thanks to KyoKyoFanBabe, for a really inspirational reveiw and Kiyoshi X who had some really good advice. I hope the story will pick up some more steam. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the character. If I did, Naruto wuld be a Soap.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter Two**

_Battles_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Without a word, Neji sat down at the table next to Hinata. She tensed up as soon as he entered and remained silent until she heard her father's voice speak up.

"Well I have some clan business to take care of before the meeting this afternoon.", he said directing his focus solely on Neji, who nodded in understanding as he watched his uncle exit the room.

A plate of food was placed in front of him and he slowly began to eat. Hanabi, never being one for awkward silences, searched her mind for something to say. The situation was so tense and word choice would be crucial. The last year had put the Hyuuga clan through a lot of strife and the two people who sat before her were the ones who had had the most pressure put on them.

_**-Flashback-**_

_ After thinking he had killed his brother, Sasuke abandoned his Team Hebi and returned to his home village. Since he had not kill actually killed anyone in his time away, except for two of the most elusive shinobis in the Bingo Book, he was granted amnesty in return for all the information he had acquired. After two months he had returned to life as a Konoha Shinobi, rekindled his old friendships and had finally begun a long overdue relationship with one Haruno Sakura._

_ After Sasuke's abandonment, Team Hebi was taken up by Kabuto who was still under the influences of Orochimaru. Under their new direction they prepared to invade Konoha in an attempt to retrieve Sasuke, so that he could finally become the next vessel for Orochimaru. Akatsuki, always being in the know, heard about the invasion and felt this would provide the perfect distraction for them to finally obtain the Kyuubi._

_And so it began._

_ All around there were Shinobi locked in fierce battles with the enemies. Ino had intercepted Karin on her way to find Sasuke at the Uchiha mansion. After throwing around a few choice words and teasing puns the two kunoichis sprung at each other bearing their weapons. A couple of minutes passed and it appeared as though Ino was going down, until Tenten appeared to back her up. It took a mere hour before Karin lay dead on the grass sporting a multitude of weapons in her bloody chest, with the two Konoha kunoichis panting nearby and Ino tending to their wounds._

_ The sword carrying member of Team Hebi had strolled into the village half looking for Sasuke and half exploring the foreign place. The town was abandoned, all the people having been evacuated to safety and the only people that remained were the enemies and the Shinobi. Suigetsu was attempting to avoid conflict until he found some truly worthy shinobi by stalking from rooftop to rooftop, it was not long before he accidentally ran into Shikamaru who, likewise, was attempting to avoid needless fighting. It was clear at a glance that their fight was inevitable, so after a moment of joking jabs and sigh Shikamaru, along with Choji who was always with him, attacked. Their fight extended over almost every rooftop in the village, adding to the fact that it was high noon, meant perfect conditions for Shikamaru, who got a little too cocky and a little too close. The fight intensified as Suigetsu struck down Shikamaru, leaving only Choji. Seeing his friend fall was worse then seeing someone else eat the last chip. He went over the edge and his rage gave him enough fuel to kill the enemy in only one fatal attack. Without hesitation he attacked once more to make sure he was truly dead before rushing his best friend to the hospital. The word "troublesome" could be hear behind gritted teeth as the two sped off._

_ Not everyone was having such an easy time though. Kiba, Akamaru and Shino, who were training together at the time of the attack were unfortunate enough to get attacked by none other than Hoshigaki Kisame. Having been training for the past couples of hours their chakra was already extremely low, which put them at a severe disadvantage. It was a complete miracle when the three walked away with their lives, leaving behind the body of the dead shark man._

_ As they slowly made their way over to the hospital they based numerous other shinobi fighting mediocre sound ninjas who were brought by Kabuto. They saw Naruto and Sakura's temporary captain, Yamato fighting what looked to be a human plant. The forest terrain was filled with misshaped trees and oversized dangerous looking plants. Having the blood of the First Hokage, made it easy for hi to overcome the plant man. In the time it took for Shino, Kiba and Akamaru to walk by, he had successfully killed the Akatsuki member and was off to further defend the village._

_ It was obvious that the most serious battles were taking place at the Hokage Tower from the earth shaking sounds it emitted. Inside, the Hokage herself was battling Pein, with each strike she thought of Jiariya and how she was avenging her lover's death. With his dying message he was able to tell her the secret to defeating Pein, making it much easier. It was only a matter of time before he was dead._

_ The two that never leave their sides, Konan and Shizune. Were, of course, close by, fighting each other so that their shishous could fight uninterrupted. Everything Shizune learned under Tsunade came in handy as she attempted to poison her attacker. The fight was pretty much even until Tsunade killed Pein, seeing her fallen master, long time friend and lover had distracted Konan long enough for Shizune to inject her with enough poison to kill one hundred elephants._

_ Only one floor below them, Kakashi was fighting with Tobi. But not in the way that you think, there were no weapons involved at all. Tobi had removed his mask revealing that he was in fact, Obito. This realization had stunned Kakashi to the point of near paralysis. It turned out that Obito had lost all of his memory after the accident and the first person to find him was the leader of the Akatsuki. H had the same personality which almost drove Kakashi to tears. He could not bring himself to attack his once friend and the person who gave him his Sharingan, without which he never would have been able to become the Copy Cat Ninja. Obito, still not remembering who Kakashi was gave him a severe beating, becoming confused when the ninja did not fight back. After a long inner battle Kakashi, half dead, delivered a fatal blow while Tobi was distracting. He held his friend like he did so long ago as he died, this time for real. As he took his last few breath he watched the crying, beaten, legendary ninja, "We must have been really close, eh?", he asked. "I wish we were", was the tearful response. His last words slipped from his lips as he finally passed on, "Me too". Kakashi stayed there for a while looking at his friend, promising his dead body that he would have an honorable funeral._

_ Another level below him Sakura was fighting another medical ninja like herself. Yakushi Kabuto. She had long since surpassed her shishou as a medical ninja and was holding her own easily against Kabuto. She took into consideration his ability to regenerate his body cells and made sure she disarmed and killed him as quickly as possible so he would not have enough time to heal himself. She attacked his central nervous system and spinal cord simultaneously so he was completely paralyzed. Without a second thought she struck him hard in the chest knowing that Orochimaru was still somewhat "stored" inside of him, her hand went completely through coming out the other side. "That was for Sasuke!", she spat as she cleaned off her hand and threw the rag on the medical-nin's dead body. Sakura had become quite the badass, mostly the influence of one Uchiha Sasuke. Her smug smile quickly faded as she saw smoke erupting from the fight atop the Hokage Mountain. The fight to end them all. Uzumaki Naruto against the leader of the Akatsuki._

_ But who was the leader? The one who first unleashed the Kyuubi onto Konoha, which wound up inside Naruto, which caused his father to sacrifice himself. The man who caused Naruto is life of pain. The man that costed him his family. A man previously thought to be dead. _

_ The Kyuubi immediately recognized the enemy as being the man that had manipulated him all those years ago._

_"**Naruto, let me kill this man**", the Kyuubi hissed._

_Naruto could feel the Kyuubi's hatred and power bubbling. "If I let you do this I will lose control. What if I hurt someone else, like I hurt Sakura-chan?"_

_**"I promise you Naruto, I will not harm anyone else and I will relinquish control to you after this. Killing this one man will satisfy me. Don't you know who he is?",** he waited for a moment and could see that Naruto was once again clueless. "**This man is Uchiha Madara."**_

_ Naruto paused. During his trainings he had had many conversations with the Kyuubi and had heard about what happened with him and the Uchiha man. "Alright" was all he said before closing his eyes and allowing the fox to take over._

_ Once the ninth tail came out it was mere seconds before the fight was over. His power combined with his pure hatred for his foe were all he needed. With a smirk and deep satisfaction he kept his word and returned Naruto to his true form. His screams of pain at the transformation were enough to have Sakura come running. She appeared at his side and her hands glowed a brilliant green._

_ Sasuke had not even bothered to look at the attacking sound ninja, all of his focus was centered on finding and killing his brother. He had been able to sense his chakra since the fighting began and realized that he was at the war memorial. He arrived and immediately attacked, Sharingan meeting Sharingan. As much as he hated to admit it, Orochimaru's training was what gave him the power he needed to finally kill Itachi. He had sold his soul to the devil to kill a demon and now he wondered what would be left of himself. Sharingan activated, he could see his teammates on the top of the mountain. Sakura had apparently just healed Naruto and both of them were sitting there satisfied and smiling. He realized that that could be him up there with them, his painful past kept him from experiencing such happiness for so long, but now we was ready for it. Focusing on Sakura, he imagined his new life. This time he was one hundred percent sure that Itachi was dead, unlike before, meaning he was no longer an avenger, he was just Sasuke._

The fight had no doubtable changed Konoha forever. It was no longer a nation on guard and at war. Life was peaceful. But it was the contraire for the Hyuuga clan. The day was remembered as the day Hinata became betrothed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To Be Completed

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note: Okay, so in the next chapter we will find out what happens with the Hyuugas. Notice how they were the only ones not fighting? Anyone recognize the enemy not mentioned?!? I will try to post quickly. Ja!**


	3. Protection

** Author's Note:** Okay guys, the next chapter is finally up!! Sorry for the lon wait. : ( I really have no excuse, except for my pure tired-ness. So without further ado. Here is Chapter three.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter Three**

_Protection_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata had rushed home after seeing the battles begin with her Byakugan.

As a Hyuuga, it was her primary goal during an attack to return to the compound and protect the clan. She could see in the distance that Hanabi and Neji were already battling alongside other Hyuuga shinobi, easily taking down the mediocre sound ninja.

In her peripheral vision, she could see someone else heading towards the compound. She increased her speed to make sure she arrived before he did or possibly cut him off.

The man was large yet fast, and had s gentle air about him. At a glance, he appeared to be harmless, peaceful even. His eyes seemed to be in a daze as he daintily strolled threw the tree tops, the hint of a sad smile could be seen even from a distance. His appearance did not fool Hinata for a second, she could see his heavy chakra flow and knew he possessed great strength.

She realized that she was too close to the estate to cut him off, and instead landed in the compound's garden next to Hanabi. She helped her deal a final blow before she warned them.

"There is an enemy approaching from the southwest corner, he seems really strong and should be here any sec-", she was cut off when the mentioned man arrived in the garden.

The three Hyuugas fell into their identical gentle fist stances and prepared to battle. Hinata's eyes widened slightly as the man began to watch a butterfly in the garden.

"A genin could take down this guy.", Neji commented with disgust. There were bigger enemies that needed to be taken care of, and he did not feel like wasting his time on this guy.

Hinata noticed that his chakra levels seemed lower now then when he was running. Standing there now, Neji was right, he did not seem to be much of a threat. In fact, he had even turned his back on the three and walked over to the flower beds. Neji flinched at this sign of disrespect, he prepared to attack but was too slow. From the corners of their eyes Hinata and Neji could see Hanabi sprinting towards the enemy. They tried to catch her but it was too late.

_** Jugo's Point of View**_

The garden he had landed in was quite beautiful. There were butterflies and exotic flowers everywhere, exuding the most magnificent odors He had ever smelt. His focus left his target Hyuuga in front of him and turned to a nearby area full of beautiful roses. He told himself he was lucky to get assigned this part of the mission.

_FASHBACK:_

_ Kabuto stood in front of his mini-army giving each of them specific goals they were to accomplish during the attack. A hand full of shinobis were to guard the forest area, preventing assistance, while another group were assigned to solely kill anyone found on the streets._

_ "Shinobis, kunoichis, shop keepers, children, I want them all dead.", Kabuto ordered to the group of men. He then turned his focus onto the army as a whole. "We will finally see that Lord Orochimaru-sama's dream is accomplished. We will destroy the Village Hidden in the Leaves!! **Konohagakure will fall tomorrow**!" With that said, Kabuto waved his hand signaling that they should all get some rest._

_ Everyone had disappeared in a cloud of smoke except for the former members of Team Hebi. The three stood there lazily, awaiting their specific missions. But before Kabuto had a chance to talk, some one had piped in._

_ "Kabuto-sama, let me be the one to find Sasuke-kun!," Karin practically yelled. She had stood up and was looking him dead in the eyes before she saw the glimmer of the man stuck inside the medic-nin. She quickly averted her eyes and waited for his response, cursing herself for looking at him._

_ "Karin-chan, I already had every intention of letting you capture the Uchiha. I am sure your broken heart will provide enough power for you to at least subdue him.", he stated with a serious smile. "Suigetsu-kun, as we have already discussed, it will be your job to target the specific shinobis from the Uchiha's class."_

_ Jugo could see Suigetsu clearly roll his eyes, meaning he was not going to go out of his way for this mission. _

_'Typical Getsu-kun', Jugo thought to himself._

_"And now for you Jugo-kun." Kabuto turned to Jugo to begin to speak, before he stopped abruptly. "Are you sure my Lord?", he asked himself before nodding and falling into a deep trance state. When he awakened his eyes were that of a snake and a smile twisted itself onto his face. In a snake-like voice he spoke:_

_**"Hmmmm, Jugooo. My most prized possessionnnnn**," his smile widened and took on an evil form. **"Strong Jugo, you have the most important mission of all. There is another person in Konoha who intrigues me, another with a powerful bloodline limit. Though it may not be as rare as my Sasuke's, I want it. I tried many years ago to obtain it. I sent a spy from a village previously at war with Konoha, during their peace parade I had him break into their compound and attempt to steal their heir. But he was defeated, and I was unable to obtain the thing I so wanted. During this invasion, I want you to finally accomplish what I have waited for."**_

_"And what is that Orochimaru-sama?", he asked innocently._

_"**A Hyuugaaaaa**", he hissed out._

_"Hai shishou"_

_**"But not just any Hyuuga, I want the one that escaped me so long ago. I want Lady Hinata.",** he smiled at the thought of finally coming into possession of the Byakugan and the 'one that got away'. "**She is Sasuke-kun's age, I would love for them to make me a child with eyes like no other before I completely take over his body. Then I will perform a few experiments on her before ultimately discarding her as well."**_

_As the snake man continued his rant Jugo was lost in his own contemplation, he did not want to kill again. "But just a few more", he thought, "then I will get my cure."_

_**"By the way Jugo, you know how much I love rare things. If Lady Hinata was the last surviving Hyuuga it would be even better.",** were his last words before once again disappearing and becoming fully Kabuto again. Jugo nodded in understanding, "I must kill all Hyuugas"._

_- - - - - - - -- - _

The sound of an attack took him away from his musings, and in an instant he had had knocked the girl unconscious and was holding her upside down fro her ankle with ease. The prospect of being attacked so suddenly angered him and his inner voice began to take over.

**"Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill the Hyuuga girl, it is the mission. Kill** **her!"**

Jugo really did not want to kill the girl. He desperately wished he could return to his self inflicted cell and remain caged like the animal he knew he was. His gaze then strayed to the remaining two who stood there, obviously waiting to see what he would do next and contemplating their next attack. He recognized the girl as his primary target, Lady Hinata.

**"Okay, if the boy attacks I will kill him and this girl in my hand, but if the target attacks I will release this one from my grasp.",** he agreed. A smile appeared on his face as he waited to see who would attack.

The sneer smile acted as a trigger and in a blink both Hyuugas disappeared and came face to face with the enemy.

Neji's branch instincts kicked in, making saving Hanabi his primary objective. A quick attack to the large man's wrist was all it took to cause him to drop her. Before gravity could even touch her, Neji had her in his arms and placing her a safe distance away.

Meanwhile, Hinata was holding her own against the man. He had obviously become distraught by both of them attacking him at the same time, negating the deal he had made with himself. He also knew that he could not damage Orochimaru's property, which at the moment was Hinata. The Lady Hyuuga noticed that he seemed to be merely dodging instead of attacking.

"Another person taking it easy on me.", she hissed out. She was stronger now, more confident, and she did not need another person taking her lightly and going easy on her. "I'm a damn Hyuuga!"

She kicked herself off the man's chest and landed gracefully, on the pond behind her. With her Byakugan still activated, she preformed a series of hand seals at lightening fast speed. "_MIZU ODORI JUTSU_", were the only words that escaped her lips as the water around her sprang into life and began to circle her, whipping wildly.

"_Shouten_", she hollered as the word lunged at Jugo encasing him in a prison of water. The water held him easily, until strange markings began to appear on his face and body. He let out a chilling cry that would cause most people to flee, but Hinata did not even flinch. She kept her focus on her attack, until the man's sheer force broke him free. He sprinted towards her, with hell in his eyes, which she anticipated. Everything was going according to her plan, a few hand seals causing the water to spring back into life. She allowed a small smirk to appear as she watched him come closer. He was only feet away before something cause him to stop, or rather, someone.

"NEJI!", she yelled as she saw Neji standing in front of her attempting to hold off the man.

"Hinata, kouro!", he commanded as he struggled.

"I'm not going anywhere! This is my fight nii-san, I can handle it."

"Hinata, I got this. Please just go-", he had turned to face her while he plead, taking his focus of the enemy, which gave Jugo the perfect opportunity to deal a punch so fierce that Neji fell to his knees coughing up obscene amounts of blood and gagging.

"NEJI!!!!", Hinata cried. Everyone was always trying to save her, stop her from fighting, and shelter her, and it caused so much pain to everyone. She was not the same weak Hinata that stood in corners and always spoke softly, and she would not allow people to treat her that way anymore. Seeing Neji fall cause an anger to rise in her. Her eyes showed her fury as the word around her became daggers.

"_Ikusan mizu kunai jutsu_" she whispered as she moved, almost like a dance, in sync with the water. When she stopped the daggers were all fully formed and sprung at the enemy each piercing him perfectly.

The once beautifully green grass of the pristine garden was now covered in blood.

_**Jugo's Point of View**_

The thousand daggers now imbedded in his body sent shock waves of pain to his brain and he could feel himself succumbing to death. He was happy that in his final moments on Earth he was himself, not the blood thirsty murderer his curse mark had caused him to be. The blood stained grass around him reminded him so much of his life, beautiful natural life soaked in blood and death against its will. "At least I will die somewhere beautiful", he said out loud barely above a whisper. The watched a butterfly land on the bloody grass before fluttering off to a bed of flowers. Jugo was ready to go to leave the bloody grass he had lived in and finally go to the bed of flowers were he knew he best friend, Kimimaru, was waiting for him. Together they would forget all the pain they had experienced and caused and finally be at peace. The butterfly was the last thing Jugo saw before his eyes closed for the final time.

Hinata almost felt bed for the man as she watched him die. But her focus was then directed fully to Neji. She quickly ran to him, Hanabi met her there and the two girls took Neji into the compound, trying not to move him too much and make the injuries worse.

"Neji-nii-sama, please be alright. Please, please don't die.," Hanabi cried.

An few hours later, the team of doctors walked out of Neji's room. His condition was too severe to get him to a hospital so instead a team of some of the best medics in Konoha were brought, rather forcefully, to the Hyuuga estate. The doctors left the room looking tired and weak, but smiled hopefully at the Hyuuga waiting outside. Hinata was the first to jump up,

"Is he going to be okay?", she asked in a rush and worried tone.

"He will be fine," a doctor answered, "He will need to rest for at least another week, and take the medicine we left for him. We will send by a nurse to care for him and I personally will check up on him in a few days. He has a scar that will never fully go away but other then that, there is no true long term damage."

"Thank you doctors. Kerashi-san here will show you all the way out and make sure you are all rightfully compensated.", Hiashi stated in his usual monotone voice before turning in the other direction and leaving walking out.

Without another word Hinata sprinted into Neji's room. Seeing him there, all bandaged up and weak, made all of her previous anger melt away. She was semi-prepared to, walk in and deliver a heated speech on how it was his own fault that he ended up this way, that he never should have interfered in her battle and that he needs to believe in her power as much as she believes in his. But the IV in his arm and bandages covering his shirtless body proved that now was not the time for yelling.

"Neji-nii-san, daijobu desu ka?" she whispered hoping her heard her.

"Hm, Hinata. Hai, daijobu.", he answered formally trying to sit up.

Hinata slowly walked over to him and sat down in the chair next to his bed. "Neji-…"

"Hinata, gomen. I should not have interfered in your battle. It was wrong of me.", Neji stated with a glimmer of same in his voice and eyes.

"Its okay nii-san. I know you were just trying to protect me, I just wish you has some faith in me."

"I do Hinata, its just……. No matter what I will always be a branch member and protecting you and Hanabi-chan will always be my most basic instinct. I know you are strong, and as soon as I am out of this bed I will be sure to test that stength," he smiled warmly at Hinata. She smiled back before helping him to lay back down. She had never talked to Neji this way, and she could tell that their relationship was different now.

_'Finally he recognizes that I am not so weak anymore'_

Over the next couple of days, Hinata and Hanabi spent all their time with Neji, helping him recover. Throughout all the time they had spent together they had become closer, despite their dark past. Now it was the last day of Neji's recovery and Hinata was helping him walk around the estate. The doctor had told him to try to get some exercise but he was still too weak to walk on his own. He and Hinata were in the Northern wing of the main branch's mansion, where all the official stuff took place, when they saw the council walk out leaving only Hiashi in the room, along with a few remaining members. Each of the men eyed the pair suspiciously as Hinata was still supporting much of Neji's weight, he had tried to stand properly in their presence but it proved to much for him and he continued to rest on Hinata.

"Hinata, come in here please.", Hiashi called from inside the room.

Hinata rolled her eyes at Neji, who showed a ghost of a smile before resorting to his stoic facial expression and walking with Hinata into the room. "Sit", he commanded and the two did, as well as the other men in the room.

After helping Neji into his chair and taking her own, Hinata spoke up. "Chichioya, what is going on?"

After a long pause he spoke, "Lady Hinata, your performance in the most recent attack on the Hyuuga compound has proved you worthy to accept the title of heir. As the heir, you will have to accept certain responsibilities and meet certain requirements." He stopped and signaled to the man sitting next to him to continue.

"Lady Hinata-sama, you will be expected to resign as a Konoha kunoichi, take classes from an etiquette teacher as well as a political teacher, you will be allowed to attend every council meeting from now on and when your father decides to retire you will take his place."

Hinata was not sure how to react, of course now she was eighteen and should be expecting to receive her title soon, but somehow she always thought her father favored Hanabi, and would wait another three years until she was eighteen and give her the title. Her thoughts were cut short when the old man spoke up again.

"Of course as a woman taking the title, you will have to marry someone who will assume the responsibility of the clan while you are carrying the next heir. In light of this situation, we find it imperative that you marry within the clan. To the strongest branch member,…."

Hinata saw her father tense up and she her self became uncomfortable, she knew what was coming. Before the man could finish speaking, she looked at the shinobi to her right.

"……Hyuuga Neji-kun."

_To Be Continued._

**Translations:** (Sorry, its just that I know Japanese and it makes more sense to me if they speak at least a little bit of it. Right? So I will always provide these translation at the bottom. Now yall can even learn a bit )

Hai- Yes

Shishou- master

Mizu Odori Jutsu- Water Dance Attack

Odori- Traditional Japanese dance preformed by Geisha.

Shouten- focus

Kouro- run

Ikusan mizu kunai jutsu- Thousand water daggers attack

Daijobu desu ka- Are you alright

Daijobu- I'm okay

Gomen- Sorry

Chichioya- Father

(Let me know if I missed any )

_To My Dear Reviwers:_

**Ashleysays:** Sorry it was not that fast of a review. I will go faster next time.

**Elizabeth Vida:** I hope this chapter explained alot for you, if not I will go into more detail in later chapters.

**Kuia-nara:** Thank you so much for the great review it really inspired me to go faster.

**NaruHinaForever:** lol I hope this chapter was satisfying enough for you. And do not worry, there will be some serious NaruHina stuff coming up.

**Kiyoshi-X:** What would i do without you man? Your a great reviewer and thank you so much for reading.

**Joe Fenton:** I know we have already discussed the whole 'incest' thing and I hope you continue to read, cause there really is not much Neji/Hina.

**KyoKyoFanBabe:** I tried not to use as many big words in this one. Hope it works for ya.

_Final Author's Note: Keep reviewing and I will keep posting. I am not going to set any review standards or say "15 reviews or I will not post" cause honestly, the real story line has not even started yet. Thanks again to all the readers._


	4. Compromise

**Author's Note: **I have no excuse for the wait. None at all. Sorry. : (

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter Four**

_Compromise_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"……Hyuuga Neji-kun."

Hinata's eyes widened at the sound of Neji's name, as she continued to stare at him searching for his reaction. Yet, he remained as stoic as ever, as a member of the branch family he had long been trained not to show his emotions. Especially in front of the elders. Slowly Hinata's gaze reverted back to the front, as the old man began to speak again. 

"Of course Neji-kun, this comes with added benefits for you. Your seal will be removed immediately, you will move into the main mansion, and you also will take the same classes as Lady Hinata. Understand that she will rule and you will be at her side until she begins to bear heirs, at which time you will become clan leader. This is the decision of the council. Agreed?"

Before Hinata had a chance to speak up Neji has was on his feet, suddenly regaining enough strength to stand. "Sir, I can not agree to this arrangement.", he spoke calmly in a serious tone. The council members glared and Hiashi was about to speak before Hinata interrupted. "Otoosan, you can not be serious about this. If I am to take control I should be able to find my own husband. You can not force me to….."

"Silence Hinata!", anger was apparent is Hiashi's ivory eyes as he began to speak. "You two have no say in this decision. With all the danger the village has been in lately, the council finds it fit for the clan to remain strong. Allowing weak outsiders to come in and soil the Hyuuga blood will not be accepted. As a Hyuuga you are expected to marry a Hyuuga to preserve the Byakugan. You both know this. Hinata, you know that it is required when a Lady is the heir she is to marry the strongest, for protection and to keep the clan strong. In the case it is Neji-kun," he paused as he looked from Hinata to Neji. He too did not like the idea all too well, but in the end it was found to be best for the clan and it allowed Neji to become part of the main family, something he knew his brother had always wanted. His eyes stayed focused on Neji as his voice became softer, "Neji, think of what your father would say. He always taught you to do whatever was best for the clan, did he not?" Neji nodded, "I have been training you and know how strong you are. It would be an honor if you would help Hinata, protect her, for the clan"

The speech had worked on Neji. By the time Hiashi finished, Hinata could tell Neji was fully on board. 'Real nice chichioya, playing the father card.', Hinata thought with a glare' His words resounded in her head 'help Hinata, protect her' I thought I was the one inheriting the clan, not Neji. Wasn't the whole point that I had gotten stronger and am worthy now!" Chotto….. ", she spoke but no one seemed to hear her as they continued having personal conversations and making plans.

"Matte!", she screamed as she stood up.

Hiashi was on his feet just as quickly. "You insolent…. Sit back down Hinata! Now!", he roared, appalled at his daughter's disrespectful outburst.

"Iie, Otoosan! I am so sick of this. I refuse to this whole arrangement. Stop treating me like I am weak. If I am to take the clan, that I want to do it my way. I will remain a kunoichi, I will choose my own husband, one I love and that is worthy of the Hyuuga clan. Times are different now father, kudasai, think about what you are doing!"

The room was shocked by Hinata's outburst. One, because she had actually stood up to her father and two, that she did not stutter once. The last time they had seen Hinata she was a weak troublesome girl that stuttered and obeyed without hesitation. 

Hiashi was practically shaking with anger at his daughter's lack of respect. It further solidified his opinion that this girl was unworthy and a disgrace to the name. Unfortunately, it was not solely up to him to choose his replacement. The council felt Hinata had proved herself and it was tradition that the first born is the heir. The council was nothing if not sticklers for tradition. "Sit. Down. Hinata." he said in a voice that left no room for argument. She sat down without even realizing, but that did not stop her from glaring fiercely at her father, the council members and lastly, Neji. 

His face had changed.

Before he had remained completely still, as if accepting the councils decision completely. As was expected of Hyuuga Neji. But now, he looked as if he was deep in thought.

"I have something to say" he said politely. "I can not accept this condition…."

"Neji", Hinata said softly, surprised by his words.

"Neji!", he father said harshly, also surprised by his words.

Neji continued, "at least not with out a few changes. I think Hinata-chan will agree with me that a few conditions are out of date. One, Hinata should be allowed to remain a kunoichi, with the understanding that she is not to take on any high ranked missions. Also, Hinata is to be known as the true clan leader and I will only step in if it is completely necessary or she asks me too. She is the one with the royal blood.", he gave her a tender look and as she gaped.

"Finished?", Hiashi asked.

His only response was a sight nod of his head, as he rested his chin on his chest, eyes closed. 

There were whispers throughout the room coming from all the members. The eldest spoke again, "Go outside. We have things to discuss."

Hinata and Neji obediently stood up and bowed before stepping outside.

Once the door was closed Hinata captured Neji in a tight hug. "Arigato, Neji!".

"Hn, Hinata. I do not like this either. Not one bit. But as Hyuugas it is our duty. As the heir you had to have known this was coming. At least we can try to do this on our own terms.", he said, trying to convince her everything was going to be okay.

It was only a couple of minutes before they were once again called inside. The only words spoken were "Agreed" before they once again left the room.

Neji returned to his room alone, without another word to Hinata.

While Hinata instead went to Hanabi's room, where she cried for the rest of the night.

_To Be Continued._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Translations:**

Otoosan- Father

Chotto Matte- Wait a minute

Iie- no

Kudasai- please

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_To My Dear Reviewers:_

**Ashleysays:** Thanks for the encouragement. Sorry this chapter is not that long. I promise to make the next one long. 

**PersianLady: **Glad you think so. Hope you still find it interesting. I promise it will get better. I am just trying to get the back story developed.

**Kuja-nara: **The compliments really help, lol. I really love your fic and am glad to see you are enjoying mine.

**NaruHinaforever**: Don't worry, they council will get what they deserve. And of course, this is a Hinata fic so she will definitely end up happy. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Check out my new fic __**Flirt**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
